


Sacrifices

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Protective Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place when Bobby was Shot in the head, but in this version he has a daughter Harley who will do anything to save her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Weather here has been bad. So not all got posted so this is the revised version.

My name is Harley Karen Singer the only daughter of Bobby and Karen Singer. So you can just imagine how close my father and I became when my mother died. I was three and all I could remember was one day she was there and then the next day she wasn't. After that my father taught me everything I knew from the birds and the bees to how to kill a werewolf. He was my rock, my protector, my everythimg So who could blame me for what I was about to do.

I was awakened by the sound of my cell phone. I glanced at the clock 3:00 am, that is never a good sign.

"Hello?" I ask 

" Harley? It Sam." 

"Sam? What's wrong?" I ask not really know.

"It's Bobby.... He's been shot. It's bad drs say he's not going to make it." Sam says sadly

Oh God No! 

"I'm on my way!" I tell him hanging up.

I jump out of bed and throw on some cloths. Thank God their not to far I think. I rush down the stairs so fast that I stumble and land hard on my ass, slidding down a couple of stairs in the process. I manage to regain control of myself and take the rest of the stairs a little slower. As I grabbed my keys and reached for the door I got a sickening feeling as if all hope was gone. Then suddenly my phone rings again. I look down to see Dean's name. No...no...no. If Dean's calling.... The phone goes to voicemail. You stand there breathing heavily when the phone rings again. This time I throw the phone hard, as if not answering it will make it not true. I have to do something... I won't let him go. I grabbed all of the materials I can and get to work. I slide the blade of my knife against my hand and let the blood drip into the bowl. After saying the summoning spell I look around the room only to find nothing.

"DAMN IT CROWLEY! GET YOUR NO GOOD BRITISH ASS HERE NOW!" 

"No need for that kind of language my dear." I spin to come face to face with the king of hell himself.

" I want to make a deal." I tell him.

"I'm listings".

 

"My father he's hurt...."

"Your father is dead." He tells me matter of fact like.

"Then I want you to bring him back." I say 

"Interesting..... And I suppose I get your soul in return?"

"Well yeah that's standard right?" I ask nervously. Crowley eyes me but says nothing.

"What are you waiting for let's so this already." I say 

"No... I don't think so." He says turning away from me. Before I can stop myself I am on my knees clinging to the back of his suit as if he was all I had. 

"Please! Please I'll do anything just bring back my dad!" The tears fell from my eyes. Crowley turned but I refused to look at him. If my father could see me groveling at the feet of the king of hell he'd have tanned my hide, while Dean Winchester held me down. 

"Look at me." He ordered and I did as I was told. My he smiled at me knowing that he had me all of me at his bidding. He took my hand and helped me to my feet.

"If I do this it's not your soul I want. I have plenty of those. If I help you when your ten years are up I want you to be my bride." He says his dark eyes sparkling at me. 

"But....." I mumble surprised.

"Tick tock....times running out." He says.

"OK.. OK I'll marry you." I agree. Crowley smiles and pulls me close his lips press gently to mine sending a warm tingling feeling through my body. When I open my eyes he's gone. I stood in the too quiet room listening to my heart pound. I jump when my cell phone rings from across the room. I hurry to it and my heart skips when I see my dad's number.

"Dad?" I ask nervously

"Yes baby it's me." He says

"Oh thank God are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm OK.. Well be home soon honey. I love you." 

"I love you to Daddy." I say before disconnecting. I stand there covered in raw emotion at what I had just done.

Several hours later I hear the sound of Dean's Impala and run outside to meet them. I stopped at the sight of my dad as he got out of the back seat.

"Well get over here and hug me already." He said smiling. I didn't need to be told twice I ran to him and through my hands around his neck almost knocking him down. No matter how I tried I couldn't let go.  
Finally we parted and I noticed Dean and Sam watching me.

"Hey Harley." Sam says 

"Hey yourself." I reply hugging him. "Hi Dean."

"Hi." He said with a sad smile.

"So let's take this party inside." Bobby says and nervously I follow. I feel like a teenager who had a party while her parents were out of town.

"I made stew." I say leading the way into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to." My dad says

" It's OK gotta eat. Sit." I say as I turn to get the bowl from the cubbard. 

" I was so worried about you, Sam said....... Well looks like it wasn't as bad as you thought huh." I say giving my dad a bowl.

"Harley.. It was...I died." He tells me. I turn to get another bowl.

"Well I've heard of people who die and come back. It happens all the time right?" I saw handing Sam a bowl. He smiles sweetly as I turn away again.

"Not all the time and never from a bullet to the head." Dad says.

" Well in our line of work we see all kinds of crazy and unexplained kind of things font we... Oh something came for you I'll get it." I rush from the room before my nerves can get the better of me. I stop just outside the door.

"I'm telling you she's hiding something" Dean says in amhushed tone

"And I'm telling you MY DAUGHTER would never make a deal." Bobby replied

"Not even to save your life?" Sam asks. The room fell silent and I know my dad is in sure.

"Ask her Bobby, Damn you had no problem asking or should I say accusing Sammy and me of making a deal. Even tho we about died when you suddenly satmup and started talking to us." Dean hissed.

"Dean's right maybe we should just ask her." Sam says

"Ask me what?" You say entering the room.

"What kind of meet this is. Boys swear it's beef but I'm telling gonna be venison." Dad says.

"Of course it's venison." I say handing him is letter.

"See. Told you." Dad says and it was as if the subject was close.

Sleep that night didn't come easy for me. I kept having aweful dreams about my weddung. I was in a skin tight black dress walking down the halls of hell as flames danced around my feet. I could hear my father yelling for me to come back but I knew I couldn't. As I rounded the corner I heard the screams of torchered souls and their blood was smeered along the wall. I walk into a room to find Crowley waiting for me. He takes my hand but as he does the Winchesters burst in 

"This isnt gonna happen!" Dean yells 

"I'm sorry but your not on the guest list." Crowley says and with the snap of his fingers Dean's neck snaps. Sam makes a dive for me but hell hounds grab him bynthe legs and pull him screaming outmof the room. 

I wake with a start and notice the sun coming through my window. As I make my way to the kitchen I can hear Dean and Sam are talking but they instanly stop talking.

"Ok spill it." I say 

" All right. Did you make a deal with a cross road. Demon to save Bobby?" 

"Jesus Dean don't sugar coat it." Sam says.

" How dumb do you think I am?" I ask trying to avoid the question.

" Your not answering the question. " Dean says.

" your an idiot." I say turning to leave. As I do I bump into my dad.

" Answer the question girl." Dad tells me.

"Dad I didn't make a deal with a crossroads demon." I tell him biting my bottom lip, as I push past him. 

" Your lying Harley. Your biting your lip." Dad says as they all three follow me.

" It wasn't a cross road it was Crowley." I tell them finally as I sink into the old sofa. 

" Oh that's much better." Dean says.

" look I had lost you dad. What else was I supposed to do?" I ask as he sits across from me and puts his hands in his head.

'And what am I supposed to do when they come to collect your soul? Huh? How do I live with that?" 

"Dad I didn't sell my soul." 

" How's that?" Dean asks

"I wanted to but, he wouldn't. " 

"You had to have agreed to something." Sam says. I just look at them un able to say anything.

" I agreed to be his bride." I tell them.

"What?" They all say at once.

" Daddy I had to do something.... " I say tears welding up in my eyes. Dad just looked at me tears in his eyes as well.

"M sorry Daddy. " I say.

"It's OK we'll figure something out." He says taking my hands in his. He gives me a smile them quietly gets up, he leaves the room and I curl my knees up and wrap my arms around them as Sam sits next to me and draps his strong arm around me. He looks up at Dean, who cussed then went to find Bobby.

Ten years later.

It's amazing how quickly ten years pass when you already know your fate. The first year dad spent every waking moment looking for a way to get me out of my marriage. But seeing as how this wasn't your average deal it always went no where. Dean and Sam had managed to capture my fiance at once point but on doing so lifted the saftey he had put on me making me a tarket for every Demon around. Castiel had convinced them that my saftey would depend on Crowley being allowed to return to his throne., and reluctantly they had to agree and let him go.

So on the final week of my freedom I talked my dad into little visit to the guys bunker/ safe house thinking it would make it easier for him when I left. But the closer it got the more depressing they all became. Finally the could take it know more. I made a quick run to the store and came back with 2 six packs a bottle of jack and a sound track to magic Mike, and something special for Dean a fresh baked Cherry pie.

"What's all this?" Dad asks as I sit my things on the table. 

" This is my batcheloret party." I say passing out the beer. " Now which one of you bitches gonna be my stripper?" I ask smiling

'I know she's not talking to me." Dad says.

"You take this one Cass." Dean says the on the Angels face is priceless and it lightens the mood just enough. Several drinks later I manages to pull my dad out to dance with me. As we swayed to butterfly kisses he becomes ové taken by emotion and sits down. 

Before I knew it most of my batcheloret party was out cold except for me and Dean. I followed him into the kitchen. 

"Thanks for coming to my party" I slurr 

"Thanks for inviting me" he says.  
With out hesitation I step up on my toes and place my hand around his neck and pull him down for a kiss.

"Harley.." He says 

"Dean don't let me go with out one more fling on my last night of freedom." I say.

"He looks deep into my blue eyes then picks me up cave man style tossing me over his shoulder and carrying me to his room. He lays me on the bed and pulls my shirt off as I struggle to undo his pants. He pulls his shirt off and kisses me with passion. For one moment I felt as if everything was going to be OK. After we made love I layed awake listening to him snore slightly when suddenly some one appeared in front of me. 

" Crowley is waiting for you." The Demon says.

With out saying a word I slowly slipped out of bed not wanting to wake Dean. I padded bare foot across the wood floor and make my way to my dad still passed out at the table. 

"By Daddy I love you." I say.

" I'm ready. " I say 

"Now you are." I look down and realize I am in a black tight fitting gown with a high white ruffled choker. Obviously my weddung gown I think. I take one more look at my family hoping I will someday see them again and then I was whisked away to my new life as queen as hell.


End file.
